Heart Beat
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: He never believed in Fairy Tales until he met her, but his friends did something not very fairy-tale like. Birthday Gift for someone special. Read at own Perusal. Bashers stay aside. [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Heya, this story is for somebody who's been such a wonderful person, somebody who's always been there at times of need, somebody with whom I can share everything, somebody who guides me as a mentor and loves me as a mother, **Nimisha** Mum, guriya loves you to the moon and back :* Wishing you the happiest birthday ever, May you shine bright in your life :)

* * *

 **~ Heart Beat ~**

A Romantic Saga  
. . . . .

"Tumne mujhe dokha kyun diya Kabir? Mein ab ghar par kya jawaab dungi? Humaari shaadi ki sabhi tyariyan ho chuki hein, ab mein kya Karun batao?"

 **Her** voice echoed in his ears.

His life was messed up with no fault of his. A little prank by his fiends on his fiancée had brought his life to stake.

 **Kabir** and **Nimisha's** parents had arranged this marriage for them, but Nimisha had refused to this proposal at first, because she never wanted to marry a practical man like Kabir.

But things changed for them, as they fell in love and Kabir started adoring her fairy-like-ways, for she was a little fairy herself and was constantly told this by him.

 **. .**

 **Flashback:**

"Kabir, tum bohot late ho"

 **Nimisha** complained as she looked up adjusting her glasses.

 **Kabir:** "uh, sorry. Tum jaanti ho ek case kabhi bhi aa sakta hai"

 **Nimisha:** "kuch nahi hota, chalo baitho ab"

Kabir sat down opposite her, and observed what she was doing.

 **Nimisha** was a children's story writer. Popular for her enchanting fairy tales. She lived in her dreamland and was fond of fairytales. **Kabir** was a hard-charging CID officer, completely practical and lived in reality.

Kabir and Nimisha met in a little wooden house Nimisha had got constructed for writing her stories, Kabir was a nature lover and thus adored the place completely.

 **Nimisha:** "Kabir, yeh kya hua?"

Kabir looked down to his wrist, which was bleeding.

 **Kabir:** "arey yeh toh thoda sa cut lag gaya"

 **Nimisha:** "dikhao mujhe, ruko mein thoda sa magical dust daalti hun"

Kabir looked at her and smiled, she had all fairytale ways to do things. Soon. he was bandaged and could feel the pain going away.

 **. . Flashback Over . . .**

 **. .**

They were to get married te coming Firday but **Kabir's** friends decided to play a prank on them, which landed the couple in troubled waters.

. .

 **Flashback:**

 **Kabir:** "kya hua tumne mujhe itne jaldi mein kyun bulaya?"

 **Nimisha** started to sob, he stepped forward, held her by her shoulders.

 **Kabir:** "kya hua, thik toh ho tum?"

 **Nimisha:** "Tumne mujhe dokha kyun diya Kabir? Mein ab ghar par kya jawaab dungi? Humaari shaadi ki sabhi tyariyan ho chuki hein, ab mein kya Karun batao?"

 **Kabir:** "yeh tum kya bol rahi ho, maine tumhe dhok-dhoka nahi diya Nimisha, mein aesa sapne mein bhi nahi kar sakta"

 **Nimisha:** "mujhe sab bata diya tumhare doston ne, tumhe meri parvah nahi hai, unko toh hai atleast, Kabir, please jao, chale jao yahan se"

 **Kabir:** "Nmisha-"

Nimisha started to cry louder, she pushed Kabir a little. Kabir left the place.

 **Flashback Over**

. .

and Now, he was sitting on the beach side, defeated.

His phone rang,

 **Kabir:** "hello papa?"

"Kabir beta, tum jaldi ghar aajao, Nimisha ke ghar waalo ne aaj dinner par bulaya hai"

 **Kabir:** "Papa, humaara jaana zaruri hai?"

" Yeh kaisi baatein kar raha hai, koi party nahi, hum tumhaare sasural jaa rahe hein beta"

 **Kabir:** " Thik hai Papa, aata hun."

 **Kabir** went his home, worried of the consequences.

. .

 **An hour and half later,**

Kabir and his parents along with his younger sister were at Nimisha's place.

Kabir was frantically looking for Nimisha as his eyes inspected the house. She was nowhere.

 _Will she arrive for the dinner or not?_ His mind boggled.

After talking about the wedding preparations, Nimisha's mother laid food, and he saw her coming out of the kitchen and touching the feet of his parents.

She was dressed in a red anarkali, his little fairy in traditionals?

He smiled and looked at her, she ignored. He was hurt. Anger boiled in him, he won't leave his friends for such cruel mischief.

The dinner was laid out, all sat and started eating. Suddenly,

 **Nimisha:** "Mummy-Papa, Aunty-Uncle, mujhe kuch batana tha aap sab ko"

 **Kabir's mother:** "kaho beti"

 **Nimisha:** "mujhe maaf kijiyega par mein yeh shaadi nahi kar sakti"

Their spoons fell, Kabir had feared this. **Nimisha** joined her hands asked for apology and left the place in tears.

 **Nimisha's mother** : "nimisha ruko"

 **Kabir father:** "yeh kya bol rahi hai Nimisha"

Nimisha locked herself in her rom upstairs. Kabir's hand trembled.

The worried faces of the parents made him tensed.

 **Kabir:** "Uncle ky-kya mein ek baar upar jaakar use baat kar-kar sakta hun?"

 **Nimisha's father:** "hmm, jao beta

Kabir rushed upstairs and knocked her door constantly and loudly, she finally opend it. Her face ws drenched in tears.

 **Kabir:** "nimisha, please meri baat suno, sirf ek baar"

Nimisha turned her face towards the opposite side.

 **Kabir:** "Nimisha, mein nahi jaanta mere dosto ne tumhein kya kaha, bas yeh jaanta hun yeh sirf ek prank tha, tum kya mujhpar bilkul bhi bharosa nahi karti?

Nimisha stayed quiet.

 **Kabir:** "Nimisha please, humare relationship ko tumhein second chance dena hoga, mein jaanta hun mein perfect nahi hun, lekin mein tumse bohot pyaar karta hun aur tumhein kabhi bhi dhokha nahi de sak-sakta"

He choked up. Nimisha turned and hugged him.

Nimisha sobbed in his hug. Kabir caressed her hair.

 **Kabir:** "bas ab chup ho jaao Nimisha, dekho tumhaari sari fairies tumhein rota hua nahi dekh sakti"

Nimisha smiled.

 **Nimisha:** "aapko aesa bolne ki zarurat nahi hai ki aap perfect nahi ho, kyuki mere liye aap sabse perfect ho."

Kabir tightened his hold on her.

 **Nimisha:** "par jab maine aaj subah maine tumhein itne calls kiye toh kyun nahi uthaye aapne?"

 **Kabir:** "mein koshish kar raha tha tumhari books padhne ki aur mera phone silent par tha, kyuki mein bhi fairyland mein khona chahta tha"

 **Nimisha:** "bas kijiye ab aap."

He cupped her face, and wiped off her moist cheeks before placing his lips over hers.

His nose touched various parts of her face as the kissed her till the door was knocked, it was his sister.

 **Kavita** (Kabir's sister): "bhabhi, please aap mana mat karo shaadi ke liye, mein haath jodti hun"

Kabir smiled, Nimisha held her hands.

 **Nimisha:** "mujhe maaf kardo Kavita, yeh galti meri thi, humare beech ki misunderstanding mein maine jaldi jaldi mein decision le liye, mujhe maaf kardo,"

Kavita hugged her, Nimisha smiled.

 **Kavita:** "thank god, mein toh bohot darr gayi thi"

Kavita left the place in excitement, KabiSha smiled to each other.

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **Two days later,**

The rings between Kabir and Nimisha were exchanged.

. .

 **After a day,**

 _Saanson ko jeene ka, ishara mil gaya_  
 _Dooba main tujh mein toh, kinara mil gaya_

It was finally the wedding day, **Nimisha,** dressed in a mixture of orange, red and golden lehenga, sat beside a fine crisp Golden sherwani clad **Kabir** in the mandap.

The vows were exchanged and the rituals were performed. Nimisha cried hugging her parents and set for her new home.

 _Saanson ko jeene ka, ishara mil gaya_  
 _Zindagi ka pata, dobara mil gaya_  
 _Tu mila toh khuda, ka sahara mil gaya_  
 _Tu mila toh khuda, ka sahara mil gaya_

After post-marriage rituals, the ladies at Kabir's place helped Nimisha in a pink saree.

She entered her room to see Kabir sleeping while sitting. His head was placed against the bed post. She smiled and removed his shoes, which were still on his feet.

 _Aaram de tu mujhe, barson ka hoon main thaka_  
 _Palko pe raate liye, tere vaaste main jaga_  
 _Mere har dard ki gehraayi ko mehsoos karta hai tu_  
 _Teri aankhon se ghum tera mujhe maloom hone laga_

He woke up, and found her settling her clothes in the almirah.

Slow tunes of the song was coming from outside, he hugged her and asked her for a dance.

She kept her hands over his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her waist as they swayed to the tunes.

 _Tu mila toh khuda, ka sahara mil gaya_  
 _Tu mila toh khuda, ka sahara mil gaya_

Looking at her tired eyes, he took her in his arms and placed her on the rose petal decorated bed.

* * *

 **A/N:** this is done, sorry for making it so rushed-up. I know the things seemed to go extremely fast. but I hope you enjoyed reading this! pardon me for any spelling error.

Next part of the story will be up soon, stay tuned!

Wishing you a very happy birthday again. Love, Hugs and Kisses on your way xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:** Hey there, the update is finally here, yayy!

 **DivaNims:** I am so happy you liked your birthday gift :) finally chapter 2, hope you enjoy :*

DayaVineet'sGirl: thankyou di!

Guest: Oh my gosh, thankyou for reminding me that! (sarcasm intended) I will surely type them too :) cooperation expected.

* * *

 **Heart Beat  
Chapter 2 **

**. . .**

"it's okay Kabir, mein help karti hun na?"

 **Nimisha** said lovingly as she stroked Kabir's hair.

 **Kabir:** "Nimisha, mein yeh akele karna chahta tha taaki meri princess ko pata ho uske papa kya kar sakte hein"

 **Nimisha:** "abhi toh 1 month bhi nahi hua kabir, aur yeh Prince bhi toh ho sakta hai na?"

After Kabir and Nimisha had found out they were expecting a little bundle, Kabir decided to cook dinner for her but failed as he messed up the kitchen and had to call her at last for aid.

 **Nimisha** smiled as she eyed her growing belly.

 **. .**

 **Later at night,**

Kabir cuddled Nimisha as she read a fairy-tale aloud in bed.

 **Kabir:** 'Nimisha, mein bohot excited hun"

Nimisha smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

He cuddled her closer and kissed her forehead, and further her face till their lips touched.

. .

 **After 10 minutes,**

 **Kabir:** "I don't want to exhaust you, Goodnight Nimisha"

 **Nimisha:** "good night Kabir"

. .

 **Kabir:** "kahan gayi thi tum, raat ke 9 baj rahein hein?

When one day, Kabir arrived home after work, he found locked door. Fortunately for him, he had spare keys but when Nimisha's phone wasn't reachable, he got worried.

2 hours later Nimisha arrived.

 **Nimisha:** "mein office gayi thi Kabir, ek book review karne ke liye bulaya tha boss ne"

 **Kabir:** "Thik hai jao, mat rakhna apna dhyan okay? Aaj office gayi thi kal disco mein chali jaana aur parso roller coaster par baith jaana" He almost shouted sarcastically.

 **Nimisha:** "Kabir-"

 **Kabir:** "haan kya? mein kuch nahi sunna chahta Nimisha, mein 24 ghante nahi reh sakta tumhaare saath toh iska matlab kuch bhi karogi?"

 **Nimisha:** "I am sorry Kabir, ab shaant hojao please"

 **Kabir:** "mein kaise shaant hojau? tum meri princess ka bilkul dhyaan nahi rakhti ho."

 **Nimisha** smiled and hugged him to calm him down, and promised to take care of herself and his princess or prince whosoever.

. .

 **9 months later,**

Kabir's eyes almost welled up in tears as the nurse brought his daughter to him. She carefully placed her in Kabir's arms and left.

Kabir's hold on her was firm but gentle. The baby was deep asleep. He kissed her forehead.

Kabir went into Nimisha's room.

 **Kabir:** "dekho Nimisha, humaari Princess"

Nimisha opened heavy eyes and smiled but they were soon closed again a he kissed her, after placing the baby by her side.

Kabir then took his little bundle of joy in his arms again and squeezed her against his chest and placed innumerable kisses on her head. Nimisha laughed.

 **Nimisha:** "humaari princess ka naam kya rakhein? Cinderella ya Snow White? Tinker bell kaisa rahega?"

 **Kabir:** "humaari princes ka naam hoga **Nishi"**

The little girl wrapped her hand around his finger as he said this. Kabir smiled, the baby too laughed.

. .

Kabir had taken a month off from CID Bureau to take care of his princess and wife. Nimisha's mother too came over at their place.

Nishi's daadi and naani were pampering her by sewing cute sweaters, socks and mittens for her.

. .

"Nimisha thankyou"

said **Kabir,** as he entered the room and saw Nishi and Nimisha sleeping alongside.

Kabir leaned towards Nimisha, and kept a hand over her cheek but before anything Nishi started to cry.

Kabir: "are mera baccha, rone kyun laga? hmm?"

Kabir picked Nishi in his arms and cuddled her.

 **Kabir:** "kya meri Nishu ko koi chotta bhai ya behen chahiye hmm bolo?"

Nimisha blushed.

 **Nimisha:** "nahi ji"

Kabir laughed.

*BOOM*

A big Diwali cracker burst outside their house, Diwali was near and the crackers were a obvious sight. Nishi started to cry uncontrollably.

 **Nimisha:** "Shh, baby bas, chup hojaao Nishu"

as she held Nishi close. but Nishi wouldn't stop crying.

She cried uncontrollably for 10 minutes without being affected by Kabir and Nimisha's efforts to calm her down.

Nimisha held her close as a tear dropped her eye too.

 **Nimisha:** "bas Nishu bas, dekho aap roo rahe ho toh mumma ko bilkul accha nahi lag raha"

Kabir too felt sad and hugged Nimisha and Nishi together.

 **Kabir:** "ab mumma ya Nishi koi bhi nahi roega"

Nishi stopped crying and rested her forehead on Nimisha's shoulder. She soon was asleep.

Kabir pulled up the blanket over himself, Nishi and Nimisha. Kabir and Nimisha's forehead touched as Nishi slept peacefully between them.

 **. .**

 **2 years later,**

It was a winter Sunday. Kabir woke up to find that neither Nishi nor Nimisha were beside him. He washed his face and brushed his teeth before and went into the kitchen.

Nishi, wearing an oversized Daddi knitted sweater, was sitting on the kitchen slab cutely looking at Nimisha while Nimisha cooked breakfast. Kabir's smiled wide.

He placed a big kiss on Nishi's cheek who wiped it off with her small hands and hugged daddy. Nimisha smiled.

Kabir hugged Nimisha from the back and kissed her nape. She flinched.

 **Nimisha:** "Kabir, kya kar rahe ho, Nishi baithi hai"

They looked at Nishi who was looking at her parents, big-eyed in the most innocent possible look.

Nimisha removed Kabir's hands from her waist. Kabir kissed her forehead as she turned.

. . .

 **Few hours later,**

Kabir, Nimisha and Nishi went to the mall for weekend shopping. Kabir couldn't help but obsess over buying a ton clothes for Nishi.

Later the family settled for lunch.

Nishi sat on baby chair having salted French fries with red sauce in front of her, her eyes glittering. Soon, her face and hands were all smeared with sauce.

Nimisha bent to clean her face but instead Nishi kept a hand on her mummy's face, making a sauce handprint. Nimisha went to the washroom embarrassed to wash her face.

Nishi was crazily giggling as Nimisha came back. She asked Kabir the reason but he shrugged his shoulders.

Nishi again leaned to make a sauce handprint on Nimisha's face but Nimisha held her and cleaned her hands.

 **. .**

 **Kabir** was reading out bedtime story for Nishi, who sat in his lap. Nimisha too carefully listened the story resting her forehead on Kabir's shoulder. After a while, they realized Nishi was already asleep clutching daddy's t-shirt in her tiny hand.

Nimisha and Kabir smiled locking eyes.

 **~ The End ~**

* * *

 **a/n:** hope you enjoyed, excuse any spelling error. :D don't forget you review and let me know how you felt about this cute family!

xoxo


End file.
